A Summer To Remember
by Mrs. Ian Somerhalder3
Summary: Cammie gets stuck in the middle of no where with Zach for the whole summer. While it turn out to be memorable for disaster or fun? Will true feelings come out? Will this be a summer to remember?
1. Chapter 1

I had just finished packing my bags for Nebraska since school just ended yesterday. All the girls were gone by this morning including my best friends. Bex was in England with her parents while Macey was on the Campaign Trail. Liz was with her family in Alabama. Although Macey seemed to be acting weird, like she was keeping something from me. My mom said she had something to say to me so I was on my way to her office. Once I was standing in front of her door I knocked and almost immediately she responded "Come in Sweetie."I walked in and sat on the couch. "Cam this summer you won't be going to Nebraska to visit your grandparents" she said calmly. I started to panic "What? Why? What's wrong? Mom? Mom answer me!" She let out a small laugh,"Cammie they're okay I just think it would be better with the circle of cavern and all if you went somewhere else with someone else."

I didn't understand what is she talking about? "Cam the new place is Amado, Arizona. It's a small town so they wouldn't be able to find you" after saying this mom began to fidget which was odd for her. "Who's the special person that's coming, mom?" I asked cautiously."Well, uh he should be here any minute" was all she said._ HE_ oh no I hope she didn't mean- just then the door flew open and in walked the least expected person. Zachary Goode. Guess what he was doing? Smirking.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting Mrs. Morgan."Then he turned to me. "Hey Gallagher Girl." When my shock evaporated I regained my voice "Zach? What are you doing here?" His smirk just seemed to widen. "Cammie?" he said in a mocking voice. I sighed waiting for him to answer my question. "Oh and I'm just here to spend the summer with you in Amado" he said in a DUH tone. I gasped out loud and turned to my mother. "NO NO NO MOM PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THIS!" I yelled begging. "Cammie you're over reacting Soloman and I will be there to" is my mom's great comeback. "Wait a second why is he coming with us?" I was seriously curious now. My mom took a deep breath before replying only to be cut off by Zach. "Well Gallagher Girl I usually spend the summer with my uncles but they are on a mission and besides I know _**we**_ will have fun" he said and then winked at me!

Well I'd have to go repack then, as I was getting up my mom stopped me. "Oh and Cam don't worry about repacking. Macey took care of it". Oh great I thought now I know why Macey was acting weird yesterday. She probably packed me all these short and inappropriate outfits. I decided to call it a night and go to bed so I headed to my room. Before I went into my room I felt someone's presence and sure enough I could feel someone's warm breath on my neck. I turned around and was surprised to find Zach extremely close to me. "Can't wait to get to Amado. Can you?" this sends shivers down my spine which in turn makes him smirk. I'm in shock by this tingling feeling in my stomach and he takes this to his advantage and gives me a peck on the cheek before disappearing down the corridor. I quickly step into my room and sink down into the floor. WOW. This was going to be an interesting summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**~AN: Sorry about the whole bad paragraphs thing in the last chapter. I just really needed to get this idea out of my head. ***Oh and by the way if anybody knows any good gossip girl stories please pm me I'd prefer if they have a little Serena and Nate thanks.***~**

I yawned as I just woke up and remembered that today was the day we were going to Arizona. I groaned when I remembered that Zach was coming. I mean I like him but he constantly teases and annoys me. I guess I'll just act like he's not there and enjoy the summer. I had already packed everything and laid out an outfit last night.

I dressed in a simple red short sleeved v-neck shirt and a pair of light denim short shorts that had rips in them (**AN: the stylish rips like the ones in Hollister)** with a pair of gladiator styled sandals. I added a bit of mascara to make my eyes pop and some foundation but that's it. I thought Macey would be proud because I even added a necklace. It had a heart and my name on it I just pulled my hair into a high ponytail and let my bangs down; I mean Arizona is known for how HOT it is.

Once I was done I lugged my luggage down to the lobby where my mother told me to be at 12:00. Right now it was 10:28 so I decided to grab some breakfast. I headed into the kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios cereal. When I was done with that I headed back into the lobby. When I got there Mom and Soloman were discussing something by the limo and Zach was coming down the stairs.

I swear I saw his jaw drop and his eyes roam over my body I just rolled my eyes. His eyes were practically falling out of their sockets. I could tell he was about to say something but Soloman interrupted him.

"Well let's get this show on the road" I could tell he didn't want to be here. I took out my aviators (**AN: the most awesome sunglasses ever!**) and rolled my suitcase over to the limo where the driver took it. I also took my IPod I didn't feel like talking to anybody now or at the airport.

I was vaguely aware of Zach staring at me the while ride but I was irritated with him. I mean who does he think he is leaving without contacting me after kissing me then barging back into my life? No, he will not ruin my summer.

~~~ZC~~~

We were finally boarding the plane to Amado. I was sitting down and getting comfy in my first class seat when Zach came on sat down on my right. I internally groaned because just then another person sat down on my left.

This person was very attractive and by that I mean he was HOT! He had shiny goldish brown hair with this flipped out bang thing and light blue eyes. (**AN: Kinda basing it off Zac Efron)**He was hot and all but I still preferred Zach's light brown messy hair and piercing emerald green eyes. He was smiling at me and I could feel Zach glaring at him.

"Hey, I'm Nate. What's your name?" I could tell he was flirting with me and I didn't want to be rude so I tried to make small talk.

"Cammie so what are you going to Amado for?" I was partly curious and partly just being polite.

"Well Cammie my dad owns a coffee shop there and he needs help over the summer. But I don't understand what a pretty girl like you would be doing spending your summer in a small town." I blushed when he called me pretty; I'm the Chameleon I don't usually get those sorts of compliments.

Zach had to ruin the moment by coughing obviously on purpose. "Oh, sorry and you are?" I let out a little giggle at that because Zach was literally furious. His face was somewhat red and he was frowning. I wanted to get away from him because I knew he was mad about another guy flirting with me.

"Um I'm just gonna go watch the hockey game" I said before excusing myself. Since we were in first class there was a lounge with a huge plasma TV. I started flipping channels until I found ESPN. The Pittsburgh Penguins were playing against Florida Panthers. My all time favorite player Sidney Crosby was the captain of the Penguins so I had to watch the game. (**AN: Sorry I just had to include him. I love him! My username is **) I sat there watching TV for a couple of hours. In the end the Penguins won 3-1.

I switched channels to BRAVO where Project Runway was on. It was a re-run of the Cristian season. It was just starting when Zach came in. His anger was gone and when he saw what I was watching he looked amused.

He sat down beside me on the couch but kept his distance. All of a sudden I felt a wave of sleepiness. I yawned which didn't go unnoticed by Zach. He pulled me onto his lap and I was too tired to object. I snuggled closer so I was cuddled up against his chest. His peaceful breathing is what got me to sleep.

I may have been daydreaming but before I went to sleep I could feel someone's lips connect with mine. Then I was sleeping. I realized something I didn't really like _like _Nate not how I liked Zach. But, I could use him to make Zach jealous. As the world of sleep overcame me I lay in Zach's arms hatching a plan.

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter but I have to update my other story. Please review if you're lucky it might make me update faster. I'm noy quite sure what to do with Nate yet but we'll see.**


End file.
